fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loud House: Heavy Meddle (HISHE Edition)
Lincoln: "Lisa, please! You can't tell! I don't want everyone getting involved." Lisa: "Don't worry. I do not have enough room in my brain for this kind of tomfoolery." Lincoln: "Eh, before you go, can you at least tell Lily, cause you have the tendency to transfer 'tomfoolery' to someone else." Lisa: "And why would I comply to your demand?" Lincoln: "What if you transferred it to Leni or Lynn? You know that they have...ample room." Lisa: "Very well. I shall communicate with my young roommate sibling." (walks away) Lincoln: "Whew." Video Lori: "When a girl picks on you, that could only mean one thing: She likes you!" (The sisters squee) Lincoln: "...What you guys believe...is one of the most insanely idiotic things I have ever heard. At no point in your rambling, incoherent squeeing, were you even close to anything that could be considered a rational thought. Everyone in this house is now dumber for having listened to it. I shall head to my room, and may God have mercy on your souls." (walks away) Lynn: "...Ok, just simply walking away without saying anything would have done just fine." Video Lori: "She likes you!" (The sisters squee) Lincoln: (sigh) "MOM! DAD!" Rita/Lynn Sr: "What is it, Lincoln?" Lincoln: "I'm being bullied by a girl, but these guys think that she does it because she likes me." Lynn Sr: "...That's just dumb." Rita: "Are you serious, girls?" Sisters: "Uh..." Rita: "Bullying is bullying no matter what gender." Lynn Sr: "Where did you even get that idea?" Leni: "Um...Sixteen Magazi-?" Lynn Sr (baffled): "A magazine?! Seriously?!" Rita: "You know what? Come in our bedroom, Lincoln, so that we can talk about this bully, OK?" Lincoln: "Sure thing, mom." Lynn Sr: "And girls? That double standard is outdated and you know it." (shakes his head and walks away with Rita and Lincoln.) Video (Lincoln goes outside to confront Ronnie Anne as the sisters watch with glee.) Lincoln: "Hello." Ronnie Anne: "Hey, lame-o." Lincoln: "Listen, I just want to say that I don't like it when you pick on me. Can you please stop?" (The sisters react in shock) Lori: "What is that twerp doing?!" Lola: "Why isn't he kissing her?!" Ronnie Anne: (sigh) "You know what? I'm gonna come clean: I was picking on you because-" (Ronnie Anne looks around and whispers into Lincoln's ear, Lincoln reacts with a blush.) Lincoln: "Wha-What?! Are you serious?!" Ronnie Anne: "Shush! That is exactly why I whispered it to you." Lincoln: "Well...looks like my sisters were right after all." Ronnie Anne: "Your...sisters?" Lincoln: "Yeah, they think that you picked on me because...you know." Ronnie Anne: "Oh, right." Lincoln: "And they're right. But even so, I don't like it when you bully me like that." Ronnie Anne: (remorseful) "I'm so sorry. I have trouble expressing my feelings. Picking on you was the only way for me to keep up my reputation. I thought that you could take it, but it looks like I was wrong. If you want to tell the teachers, your folks, or even my folks about this, then I won't mind taking the punishment." Lincoln: "I could do that, and I should do that...but I'm not going to." Ronnie Anne: "What...why?" Lincoln: "Well after you told me that you...well, what you whispered to me, I understand. You seem like a nice girl to me. I would like to get to know you more." Ronnie Anne: "Wow. No one has ever said that to me before. I tried to make friends with other people, but all they did was just run away from me. So much for keeping up appearances." Lincoln: "Maybe I can help you with that. I would like to be your friend." Ronnie Anne (blushes): "I...I would like to be your friend too." Lincoln: "What do you say? Friends?" (extends his arm) Ronnie Anne: "...(smiles) Friends." (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne shake hands) Lincoln: "Heh, funny thing, my sisters were trying to convince me to kiss you cause of the whole 'Bully Girl likes Wimpy Guy' double standard." Ronnie Anne: "Thank goodness you didn't do that. Otherwise I'd sock you in the eye." Lincoln: "And I'd probably deserve that too." (They laugh. Their laughter was cut short by the sisters bursting out of the door) Lori: "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KISS HER!!!" (The sisters yell and jeer at Lincoln) Ronnie Anne: "Woah, who are they?!" Lincoln: (sigh) "My sisters." Ronnie Anne: "All of them?!" Lincoln: "Yep. You better get going cause it's gonna get ugly." Ronnie Anne: "Ok, see you tomorrow, lame-o!" (she quickly flees) THE END Epilogue (Living room) Leni: "So you decided to talk to her instead of kissing her?" Lisa: "There was a 73% chance that she would respond with a punch to the eye if you made the choice of physical lip-to-lip contact." Luan: "I'll admit, talking to her was a much wiser choice." Lola: "We...want to apologize for meddling with you." Luna: "Yeah, I don't know what got into me. I was just looking out for my bro." (Luna smiles and puts her hand on Lincoln's shoulder.) Lincoln: "No hard feelings, guys. We've managed to work it out and now we're friends." Luna: "That's awesome, bro." Lori: "You know, I think I've seen her before...She almost looked like Bobby's little sister, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln: "She's Bobby's sister?!!" Lori: "That was her?!" Lincoln: "Well...This is awkward." Category:Alternate Endings